Supersonic Acrobatic RocketPowered Love
by Excalibutt
Summary: Bolt is devastated after letting his team down again by losing a match, but will Aviator, his older and stronger teammate, be able to lift his spirits and teach him about what is really important?


It had been a fierce match that day at the Battle Car arena, and the Red team succeeded in defeating the Blue team with one final goal, with only seconds remaining on the clock. Bolt, the shy but determined young Battle Car, played as the Blue team's goalie for that match, and tried his hardest to stop the shot that would give victory to the Red team. As the game neared its end and his teammates screamed for him to block the shot, he jumped with the last of his strength to block the ball to no avail, and it flew past him to explode within the Blue team's goal.

The cheers of the crowd that erupted after the winning goal surrounded him and suffocated him, reminding him of his failure. It was almost like they were taunting him. Bolt lumbered out of the arena with a heavy heart, having caused yet another loss for his team. When he rolled into the quiet locker room, his headlights dimmed as he met the disapproving glares of his teammates. Though, he was used to this kind of treatment. He had accepted that he was, and always would be, a loser.

Later that night, he drove back into the arena alone. He would usually visit the arena every night to train, in hopes that he could improve and never let his team down again. This night, however, was different. Bolt lifted his windshield up to gaze at the stars above, letting out a loud sigh into the still air. "It's hopeless. I'll never be a great Battle Car like my father was…" He expected his voice to be answered only by the echoes of the empty arena, but to his surprise, a deeper, tougher voice followed it. "If you keep beating yourself up like this, it will be hopeless."

"A-Aviator!" Bolt cried out in surprise, whirling his wheels around to meet the face of his older teammate. Aviator had always looked out for Bolt, and this time was no exception. He rolled out from the shadows with a warm grin. "Keep your bumper up, kid. You're doing just fine." Bolt turned away in shame. "I'm not doing fine at all…I lost the game for you guys again. It's all my fault that we're doing so badly." Aviator drove in front of Bolt and looked him straight in the windshield, his eyes stern but thoughtful at the same time. "Kid, it's what's in here that counts." He said in his usual bold, gruff voice, while using his wheels to point at Bolt's engine. "You've got spirit, Bolt."

Bolt's headlights flashed in astonishment at what he just heard. Aviator had never called him by his name before. Did this mean that Aviator was finally seeing him as an adult? Bolt shivered from the excitement that this thought caused him. Ever since he joined the team, he respected Aviator deeply, but Aviator always saw him as nothing more than a kid he needed to look after. Bolt would always watch Aviator from the sidelines in awe of his strength and passion, hoping that one day he would finally be able to tell him how much he cares for him.

Aviator noticed the sudden silence between them, and broke it with a reassuring chuckle. "I figure since I'm already out here, I might as well help you train, huh?" Bolt blushed deeply. "I-it's fine. I don't want to waste your time." The younger Battle Car's voice was hoarse. The reality had hit him like a fireball: He was alone in the Arena with Aviator. He tried to silence his engine as dozens of forbidden thoughts flew through his mind, but his teammate quickly took notice of his strange behavior. It was no surprise, since Aviator could read him like a book, and it was always impossible to hide anything from him. Aviator's headlights lowered as a strange smile spread across his bumper. Bolt responded with a puzzled look, as he had never seen Aviator look at him in such a way. His confusion soon turned to excitement when the older Battle Car pulled up close against his body. He was closer to his mentor than he'd ever been before. Aviator knew what kind of thoughts were going through Bolt's head, and his thoughts were the same. "I have taught you many things, Bolt…" He murmured softly, his voice sending shivers down Bolt's radiator. Aviator cleared his throat and continued. "…But I have yet to teach you how to become a man…"

Bolt gasped as Aviator ran his wheels across his trembling hood. His engine revved up silently. "I..I don't think I'm ready for this." He whispered. "Shhh...It's fine...I'll be gentle." Aviator assured him as a droplet of motor oil snaked its way down his cheek. Bolt swallowed hard and closed his eyes tightly, feeling the other Battle Car enter him in a slow yet firm thrust. His body opened up around Aviator's thick, shining muffler and enveloped it, taking every inch of it in. A low groan escaped his lips, and his headlights flickered in excitement. "Oh Aviator..!" Aviator used his hydraulics to pump in and out of his team mate faster and faster, and Bolt's wild cries of ecstasy grew louder and more intense with each thrust. Their wheels spun against each other in a fiery embrace as they both felt their climaxes approaching. The euphoric sensation grew inside Bolt's body rapidly, and he couldn't contain it any longer. "I..I think I'm gonna..a-ah...VVVVVRRRRROOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM" In a beautiful explosion of passion, Bolt released his entire boost all over Aviator's rim. Aviator also struggled to hold back his flames of lust, and finished with a violent burst as his team mate convulsed in ecstasy below him.

A hot puddle of motor oil formed underneath the battle cars as they lay in the middle of the arena, panting heavily, with looks of satisfaction on their windshields. "I guess you win this round, Aviator." Bolt chuckled softly. Aviator turned to his partner and kissed his headlights. "I love you, Bolt."


End file.
